Moi Promise?
by sam malefoy
Summary: À la mort de ses parents Hermione apprend qu'elle à été adoptée pour sa sécurité elle rencontre ses parents qui lui annonce qu'elle est promise depuis sa naissance à un jeune homme inconnu...du moins c'est ce qu'elle croit
1. Chapter 1

Hermione se réveilla tremblante et en sueur,elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ce rêve étrange.Ella avait rêvé de ses parents ,ils étaient avec un autre couple et ce couple leur donnait un enfant,un nourrisson.Puis au moment de cet échange elle avait entendu un hurlement,un hurlement de femme dont là voix lui était familière.

Elle se glissa en dehors de son lit et marcha à pas feutrés jusqu'à sa porte pour ne pas réveiller ses parents.Elle arrivait en haut des escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit le même cri déchirant qu'elle avait entendu quelques minutes auparavant.Elle resta pétrifiée un instant le temps de comprendre que s'était probablement sa mère qui était en train de hurler ainsi.Elle courut chercher sa baguette puis descendit l'escalier sautant les dernières marche pour aller plus vite.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine elle vit une orne de mangemorts encagoulés ,il était en train de torturer sa mère et avait déjà tué son père .Lorsque sa mère l'aperçu elle lui fit signe de se cacher mais Hermione n'en tînt pas compte,elle se précipita au centre de la pièce afin de défendre sa mère .Elle lança un stupéfix sur l'un des quatre mangemorts puis elle se retrouva projetée au sol à côté de sa mère.Elle la prit alors dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Hermione ma chérie… Nous savions ton père et moi que ça finirait comme cela.Tu as fait un rêve cette nuit n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Les gens dans le rêve,ceux que tu as normalement vu sont tes parents biologiques,nous t'avons adopté pour ta sécurité…Tes parents sont sorciers Hermione…Tu dois t'enfuir il y a une lettre qui t'aideras à les retrouver dans le meuble de ta chambre,en voici la clef…je t'aime ma fille. »

« Non je peux pas te laisser maman c'est toi ma mère et personne d'autre !Maman non !NON NON NON ! »

Sa mère venait de verser sa dernière larme,Hermione se releva alors,une force magique extrêmement forte émergeait de tout son corps de la magie blanche,pure.Elle monta alors les escaliers afin d'aller chercher la lettre dont lui avait parlé sa mère elle marche ,les larmes avait cessé de couler sur ses joues,elle se sentait comme si son âme avait quitter son corps.

Les mangemorts voyant qu'elle leur échappait se précipitèrent sur elle mais il se retrouvèrent projetés sur le mur par une force invisible dès qu'ils s'étaient approchés ,ils étaient inconscients gisant sur le sol de la cuisine.

Hermione monta les escaliers à une vitesse incroyable,pris ses affaires pour Poudlard,quelques objets appartenant à ses parent toutes les photos et parti chercher la lettre la fourra dans sa poche,puis elle sorti laissant les corps des mangemorts inanimés.

Elle arriva dans la rue et abaissa sa baguette.Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle commençait à prendre conscience de ce qui s'était passé le magicobus arriva et Stan l'invita à monter.

« Bonjour mademoiselle.Pouvons nous vous être utile ? »demanda t-il.

« Oui bredouilla Hermione,pouvez vous me conduire au chemin de traverse ? »

« C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Hermione monta et alla s'installer à l'arrière et sorti la lettre de sa poche.Elle tremblait mais elle se décida enfin à l'ouvrir.

_Ma chérie,_

_Ton père et moi tenons à te dire à quel point nous t'aimons .Nous connaissons déjà les circonstances dans lesquelles tu lira cette lettre.Il ne faut pas que tu sois triste,nous savions ce qui allait nous arriver le jour où nous t'avons recueillie.Tu n'es pas notre fille biologique Hermione,tes parents sont de puissants sorciers,tu dois les retrouver,à l'heure qu'il est ils doivent déjà être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé et doivent te recherché.Rends toi dans le monde sorcier,tu les retrouvera vite.Nous te demandons de ne pas t'en vouloir ce n'est pas ta faute,tu es et tu restera notre fille à tout jamais._

_Avec amour Papa et Maman._

Il y avait avec la lettre une sorte de médaillon et or ,Hermione l'ouvrit et fut surprise de voir deux photos à l'intérieur,une des Granger et une de ses parents biologiques ceux dont elle avait rêvé.Elle senti une larme couler sur sa joue puis elle entendit dire :

« Chemin de traverse ! »

Elle essuya ses larmes, prit ses bagages puis quitta le magicobus laissant Stan avec un dernier regard où on aurait pu lire de la gratitude.Hermione se dirigea directement vers le chaudron baveur,elle ne vit personne de Poudlard,en effet c'était le début des vacances,il était donc rare que les élèves ne partent pas en vacances.Il n'y avait que des vieux sorciers dans l'auberge.Elle prit une chambre et alla s'asseoir sur le lit qui lui était réservé puis s'y effondra ensuite pour pleurer .Hermione Granger,le modèle de résistance,celle qui ne fléchissait quasiment jamais depuis un certain temps venait de fondre en larmes.

'Ne sois pas triste ,ne sois pas triste ! Et comment vous voulez que je sois pas triste !'dit elle comme si ses parents pouvaient l'entendre.Elle pleura une bonne partie de la nuit revoyant sa mère lui mourir dans les bras,puis finit par s'endormir,tenant dans sa mains une photo d'elle et de ses parents.(les grangers)

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle n'était plus dans le lit de sa chambre du chaudron baveur,elle regarda autour d'elle puis reconnu l'endroit.

« Mais c'est l'infirmerie de Poudlard ! »

« Oui c'est bien cela miss Granger. »

Devant elle se trouvait le sorcier qu'elle admirait le plus,elle lui sourit un instant puis repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé lui lança un regard dégoûté.

« Vous saviez n'est-ce pas ?Vous saviez qu'ils allaient mourir et vous n'avez rien fait. »

« Je ne pouvait rien faire …On ne savait pas quand tu allais faire ce rêve. »

« Commença vous voulez dire que c'est mon rêve qui … »

« Tu es issue d'une grande famille de sorciers,tu as un don qui nous est encore inconnu,probablement plusieurs même.Voldemort en a toujours eu après ta famille et tes parents pour te protéger t'ont confiés aux Granger.Cependant chaque sorcier doit connaître sa véritable identité avant ses dix sept ans ce qui est la majorité sorcière.Et si elle lui à été cachée il perçoit des indices sous formes de rêve dans ton cas.Voldemort le sait et il veux te retrouver afin de profiter des tes talents.Il à donc pris le contrôle des esprits des élèves filles de Poudlard qui pouvait correspondre.Et en voyant dans ton rêve il t'as trouvé. »

« Mais je ne comprend pas !Il ne pouvait pas savoir !Ils étaient déjà chez moi pendant mon rêve !C'est le cri de ma mère qui m'as réveillé ! »

« Il faut croire que la force de Voldemort s'accroît.Mais les mangemorts car je pense bien que c'est d'eux que tu parle quand tu dit 'ILS' ont du transplaner. »

Hermione détourna son regard du vieil homme,il avait prit dix ans en lui contant cette histoire.Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout était de sa faute à elle,les Granger n'auraient jamais du mourir.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione »dit Dumbledore qui devait se douter de ce à quoi elle pensait.

« Vous connaissez mes vrais parents ? »

« Oui je les connaît.Tu va les rencontrer dès demain si tu est d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Maintenant je vais te laisser dormir puis tu viendra dîner dans la grande salle d'accord il y a le professeur Mc Gonagall qui s'inquiète elle aimerait te voir. »

Hermione sourit un peu à l'idée de revoir son professeur favori,elle était un peu comme sa tante puis elle regarda l'heure et s'aperçu qu'il était déjà 17h elle avait dormi tout le jour.Elle fit apparaître un réveil afin qu'il sonne à l'heure du repas et se rendormit.


	2. Chapter 2

**RAR :**

**AlinaCortez :** Hé oui mon passe temps préféré c'est bien de la torturer !elle me vole mon Drago alors…lol . Tu vas bientôt savoir qui sont ses parents pas la peine de menacer !(tremble…).Et pour tenir autant de fics ba la seule explication est que je suis en vacance et que je ne vais pas chasser l'inspiration quand elle ma vient lol !allé kiss

**Andouille cuite :**Non ne met pas ta menace à exécution !pitié(tremble vraiment beaucoup…)voilà la suite !

**Sarah :**coucou ma belle !ça va ?Moi oui !ba mes idées euh je les trouves …je sais pas ou mais elles sont la !mdr ba voilà la suite merci de me mettre des reviews aussi souvent !bisousssss

**Langedesenfers :** pour le pouvoir tu verra bien pour ses parents sa sera déjà plus rapide !lol merci de tous ses compliments (toute rouge !) kiss

**Audinette :** Oui vilaine !na grapille pas des infos !lol mais tu suppose bien mdr !Merci de tous ces compliment bisous

**Inferno-Hell :** mmmh non tu ne connais pas ses parents !mdr voilà la suite !

**Lana51 :** euh elle va pas être plus gai tout de suite lol enfin si quand même mais c'est pas encore ça mais après quand le mal sera passé la oui !lol merci beaucoup kiss

**ARWENAJANE :** ouais coup dur lol mais elle me vole mon Drago donc je me venge comme je peux mdr…voilà la suite kiss

**Ayu no yume :** merci beaucoup des compliments !j'adoreeeeeeeee ça ! voilà la suite

**Rose Potter :**merci beaucoup !oui c'est vrai que le coté triste est essentiel pour la suite !merci le titre j'ai lutté pour en trouver un valable donc contente que tu aime !pour la longueur des chapitre je vais voir ce que je peux faire !bisoussss

**Skleeter ;**j'aime bien ton pseudo c'est original !ba voilà la suite je vais essayer de bien faire les choses !kiss

Comme prévu son réveil sonna quelques minutes avant le repas. Hermione se regarda un instant dans le miroir, elle était affreusement pâle et ses cheveux étaient une touffe impossible à coiffer, on aurait cru du foin. Elle murmura un sort pour les lisser puis se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage.

« Je ferais peur à voldemort lui-même s'il me voyait » dit-elle à voix basse.

Puis elle regarda ses vêtements qui étaient couverts de sang, probablement celui de ses parents pensa t-elle non celui de sa mère uniquement. Elle regarda au pied de son lit et vit une robe verte un peu serrée à son goût mais bon elle n'allait pas rechigner.

« Ce sont les couleurs de serpentards ! »se plaint-elle.

Elle enfila la robe et se dirigea vers la grande salle, les couloirs lui paraissaient terriblement vides, en chemin, elle croisa le professeur Rogue qui laissa son air arrogant une minute pour baisser la tête devant Hermione et lui murmurer :

« Condoléances miss, je suis vraiment désolé.»

Et il posa une main amicale sur son épaule, Hermione surprise murmura un vague merci et reprit sa route. Elle arriva devant les portes de la grande salle prit une grande inspiration et entra,lorsqu'elle apparut dans l'ouverture de la porte, le silence se fit tous la contemplaient en murmurant, elle était mal à l'aise si bien qu'elle n'avait pas vu le professeur Mc gonagall venir vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras.

« ! Oh par merlin, je me suis tellement inquiétée pour vous ! Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir ! »dit-elle en étreignant la jeune sorcière.

« Moi aussi professeur, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. »Dit Hermione lui rendant son étreinte.

« Bien Minerva je pense que Miss Granger à comprit le message dit Dumbledore amusé par la scène. »

Miss Granger je pense qu'il est temps de vous présenter vos parents, ils sont déjà arrivés, je pense donc qu'il vaudrait mieux les voir au plus vite et donc en apprendre plus sur vous et votre destin par la même occasion. Êtes-vous d'accord ? »

« Oui je suis d'accord. »Dit Hermione peu convaincue.

Elle appréhendait de rencontrer ses parents de plus pour elle se n'était pas vraiment ses parents qu'elle allait rencontrer, ses parents elle les avaient perdus.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit les portes s'ouvrir, elle tremblait et lorsqu'elle les vit, eux, qui se prétendaient être ses parents alors qu'ils l 'avaient abandonnée, elle dégagea une forte vague de magie blanche. On voyait son aura ses yeux avaient tourné au noir et ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage comme caressés par le vent. Autour d'elle on pouvait voir comme un nuage blanc (je sais pas comment expliquer ma pensée !).

Ses parents arrivèrent devant elle et sa mère se mit à sourire.

« Au moins je suis sûre que c'est bien ma fille. » Déclara t-elle.

Hermione se calma puis regarda sa mère de ses yeux redevenus noisette. Elle était belle, de grands yeux bleus et les mêmes cheveux qu'Hermione, Hermione constata qu'elle avait les yeux de son père lui était grand bel homme et avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux noisette et parsemés de reflets dorés comme ceux d'Hermione. Hermione et ses parents biologiques se contemplèrent un moment et furent arrêtés par Dumbledore qui déclara :

« Hum hum voici les Edenker ce son les véritables parents d'Hermione dite Granger, pour la plupart vous connaissez les pouvoirs de madame et donc de toutes les descendantes des Edenker y compris Hermione. »

Ils le regardaient tous sauf Hermione qui contemplait de nouveau ses parents, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle leurs ressemblait énormément.Ses parents lui paraissaient un peu froids, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la mère de Malefoy qu'elle avait vu en quatrième année lorsqu'elle voyait la sienne. La mère d'Hermione se sentant observée se tourna vers cette dernière et lui sourit, un sourire un peu crispé mais sincère. La gryffondor répondit au ce sourire puis tourna la tête vers Dumbledore qui était reparti dans une discussion sur les pouvoirs transmis par le sang.

La mère d'Hermione vint à côté d'elle et essaya d'engager la conversation.

« Bonjour, dit-elle.

« Bonjour », répondit Hermione en lui souriant.

« Je suis désolée pour tes parents moldus.Ils savaient ce qu'il leur arriverait c'est malheureux. Tu sais, je n'aime pas les moldus, mais il y a toujours des exceptions, par exemple tes parents, je les ai connus un peu durant mon enfance c'était des gens vraiment bien. »

« Merci mais pourquoi n'aimez vous pas les moldus ? »

« On m'a élevée comme ça tout simplement et s'il te plait ne me vouvoie pas. »

« D'accord je vais essayer. »

« Tu à prit toutes tes affaires où tu voudras retourner dans le monde moldu ? »

« J'ai tout, mais est-ce que je pourrais y retourner pour dire au revoir à mes amis et à mon petit ami ? »

« Je suis désolée de t'annoncer cela, mais tu ne peux plus avoir de petits amis. »

« Mais pourquoi ! J'en ai tout à fait l'age ! »

« Oui tu as l'age, mais la n'est pas le problème, tu es déjà promise Hermione… »

« Quoi ! Et depuis quand ? »

« Depuis ta venue au monde nous avions notre petite idée jeune fille !Et ne sois pas insolente ! Tu ne comptais quand même pas te marier avec un moldu ? »demanda cette dernière avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

« Et bien… »

Hermione savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas pu vivre en dehors du monde magique mais elle aurait pu faire découvrir la magie à Nicolas. Il était son petit ami depuis maintenant deux ans. Cela était impossible pour un moldu de vivre dans le monde magique Hermione le savait mais quand même elle ne voulait pas vivre avec un autre.

« Tu vois donc. Je suis désolée, moi non plus je n'ai pas eu le choix, mais tu vas épouser un garçon de bonne famille, sa mère est une amie à moi c'est un jeune homme très charmant. »

« Et puis-je savoir le nom de ce jeune homme si parfait ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, vous vous rencontrerez demain nous donnons une réception en votre honneur à notre manoir, vous pourrez apprendre à vous connaître. »

« Et lui sait-il qu'il est condamné à m'épouser ? »

« Probablement qu'on l'a mit au courant aujourd'hui. »

'Le pauvre' songea Hermione au moins on pourra s'aider et trouver un compromis vu qu'on est dans la même situation.

Au même moment un jeune homme apprenait la même nouvelle de son côté.

« Bien père. »

« C'est bien mon fils que tu épouse cette fille, elle est puissante et de bonne famille, elle fera une bonne épouse. »

« Je le conçois père, je l'épouserais si vous le voulez. »

'Pff tu parles d'une connerie !comme si j'allais épouser une fille que je connais pas !merde, j'ai une copine moi !bon OK c'est pas sérieux mais quand même !Quelle merde en plus je dois la voir demain quelle plaie ! J'espère au moins qu'elle est jolie car si c'est une mocheté la jvais me rebellé !'

« Très bien va donc te couchez, il te faut être prêt tôt demain matin. »


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ba je voulais vous dire que je pars un mois en vacances dond un mois sans suite désolée vraiment moi toute seule je resterais mais bon…lol donc je voudrais à mon retour au moins etre arrivée à 45 reviews sinon je ne continues pas !allé bisous à tous et reviewer moi !

**RAR :**

**Rose Potter :** Euh Mione va t-elle s'entendre avec ses parents …Oui et non lol enfin plus oui mais il lui faut le temps lol. Drago et bel et bien le fiancé mais tu va le voir tout à l'heure !Gros bisous et merci pour ta review.

**Sarah : **Merci cocotte c'est t'as préférée ?tant mieux c'est la mienne aussi mdr !et encore c'est pas fini ! allé voilà la suite gros bisous

**Loli :** Merci voilà la suite !kiss

**ARWENAJANE :** voilà la suite bisous et merci.

**Queudver :** Coucou !et non Drago ne va pas faire le rebelle sur ce coup ci lol (et comment tu sait que c'est Drago ?) enfin pas dans ce chapitre en tout cas lol !bon allé bisous et voilà la suite !

**Estelle01 :** Merci beaucoup et ce sera à toi de me dire s'il est aussi bien ou mieux oki ? bisous

**Ayuluna :** ba voilà la suite lol bisous et merci.

**Dragonia :** Merci beaucoup c'est super gentil j'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant !la rencontre c'est maintenant mais la réaction c'est le chapitre d'après (sorry en plus je pars un mois en vacances :$) kisssssss

**Buzame :** La suite à maintenant !lol ba là y'a beaucoup de fachage du coté d'Hermione !allé bisoussss

**Hestia :** coucou !merci beaucoup ! Pour poster une fic euh je sait plus trop tu vas sur « Registrer » pis tu te fais un comte et après tu fais Login et tu vas sur documents la tu va en bas de la page tu choisit ton document tu « upload » et tu va dans story et ya Newstory et c'est la après tu fais lol ! j'espère que tu as compris lol sinon laisse ton msn je te dirais en revenant de vacs !Voilà la suite !bisoussss

**Enora BLACK :** merci voilà la suite !

**ANDOUILLE CUITE :** Dans la grande salle y'a que les profs ! (ils ont jamais de vacances lol) mais voilà la suite !ne met pas ta menace à exécution please !allé bisous

**MissBotter :**Merci beaucoup !j'ai du talent j'aime cette phrase :D lol ba pour les chapitres en exclu t'en as déjà mais pas cette fic lol non non mdr ! allé bisousss

**Jay :** Salut !merci c'est gentil !voilà en fait la ils se voit mais la réaction c'est au prochain chapitre ! lol all kiss

**Ayu no yume :** Mais non il faut pas t 'évanouir !lol voilà la suite !il faut pas me tuer sinon cette fic ne s'achèvera jamais tu y as pensé ?(TREMBLE…) Merci beaucoup de tous ces compliments ! moi je pars en vacs demain donc j'espère que tu peux lire la suite !il faut pas te suicider moi non plus j'ai pas d'ordi !lol allé kiss

**Anais :** Merci beaucoup c'est sympa voilà la suite !kiss

**Sabrina malefoy :** je sait que c'est cruel lol…voilà le chapitre 3 bisous (et pour le pseudo merci de me l'avoir céder !)

**Zeeve lelula :** Merci merci !que de compliments (rouge…)j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant !

**Love-pingo :** sympa ton pseudo !lol ne t'inquiètes pas je travaille mdr !voilà la suite bisousss

**Lysen : **Coucou toi ! enfin tu me lis c'est un honneur ! tu verra bien leurs réactions lol c'est vrai que ça promet bisous !

Après sa friction avec sa mère, Hermione apprit qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle le soir même et découvrir sa nouvelle demeure. Elle avait voulu aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour le supplier de la laisser vivre ici et lui parler du fait qu'elle devait se marier avec un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais à croire qu'il s'en doutait car il l'évita brillamment toute la soirée. Lorsque vint le moment pour Hermione de quitter Poudlard afin de connaître sa nouvelle maison et de par cela sa nouvelle vie, elle regarda autour d'elle jetant des regards désespérés que personne ne sembla remarquer, pas même Dumbledore. Hermione se sentit alors prise d'une colère démesurée envers le vieil homme, on vit alors ses yeux et ses cheveux noircir,

« VIEUX LOUFOQUE ! » s'écria t-elle en pensées alors que Dumbledore semblait l'avoir entendu, il se tourna vers elle le regard amusé et lui dit :

« Miss Edenker vous feriez mieux de ne pas penser cela si fort je pourrais me vexer. »

Hermione fut surprise par l'emploi de son nouveau nom et lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Veuillez me laisser seul un instant avec miss Edenker s'il vous plait. »

La pièce qui était remplie se vida peu à peu et Hermione se retrouva bientôt avec son directeur.

« Hermione, je ne peux pas intervenir dans cette histoire de mariage, c'est le destin qui l'a voulu, demain tu sauras pourquoi je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, c'est à tes parents de te l'expliquer moi je ne peux pas m'en mêler. »

« Mais je vais devoir me marier ! Et avec un garçon que je ne connais pas ! J'ai déjà un petit ami ! Et puis mes parents sont morts, eux ne sont rien pour moi ! Mon soi disant père ne m'a pas adressé la parole de la soirée et ma mère juste pour me dire que j'allais me marier ! »

« Hermione calme toi…Si ton père ne te parle pas c'est qu'il est très gêné car il avait peur que tu le rejettes et puis peut-être que tu connais le jeune homme que tu vas épouser imagine qu'il soit à Poudlard. »

« Ouais ba y'a quand même intérêt à ce qu'il soit pas bête et surtout pas moche ! »

« Ha Miss je ne savais pas que pour vous la beauté prenait le dessus sur l'intelligence ! »

Hermione rougit à cette remarque et ses yeux et ses cheveux reprirent leurs couleurs habituelles et elle sourit.

« Bon et bien je saurais que pour vous calmer il faut vous gêner »dit-il avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

Hermione sourit et se dirigea dans la pièce où étaient parti les autres, elle rejoint ses parents et alla chercher ses affaires.

« Professeurs, je vous dis donc à la rentrée. »

Ils saluèrent puis Hermione prit un portoloin et se retrouva dans sa nouvelle maison. Elle était tout simplement immense,dans la salle qui servait de salon, l aurait pu mettre la maison des Granger.Son cœur se serra en pensant à ses parents adoptifs. C'était comme un manoir, mais pas comme dans les films, le manoir n'avait de sombre et d'effrayant, tout y était blanc et reflétait la lumière. Hermione changea alors d'avis, s'ils avaient aussi bon goût en matière d'immobilier qu'en petit ami elle ne risquait rien en le voyant.Elle aimait pourtant Niko, mais elle ne pourrait plus le revoir.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle découvrit sa chambre pour la première fois, elle était très grande, les murs étaient vert pâle et blanc, les meubles paraissaient très anciens et étaient magnifiques, elle avait un panier pour Pattenrond et avait une bibliothèque qui faisait plus de cinq fois celle de son ancienne chambre. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre un livre quand elle vu l'heure, il était près de minuit, elle devait dormir maintenant le lendemain, elle devait se lever tôt et puis elle était déjà exténuée.

« Fils !lève-toi nous devons partir voir ta future femme ! »

« Bien bien !je me lève ! »

'Connard j'ai pas envie de la voir moi !encore une qui va être de sang pur prête à rejoindre Voldy !Heureusement que ce sont des amis de ma mère car ceux de mon père j'aurais encore plus douté !'

« Miss, vous devez vous réveiller miss »couina un elfe de maison.

'Attends un elfe de maison ? À oui c'est vrai papa et maman sont blindés !'

« Humffff. »

« Lindy est désolée de réveiller miss, mais la maîtresse me l'a ordonné. »

« T'en fait pas j'me lève et puis je sais bien que c'est pas ta faute.'

« Miss est très clémente avec Lindy vous êtes très belle miss même au réveil ça oui. Vos vêtements propres sont dans la salle de bain miss, j'ai fait couler de l'eau s'il vous avez besoin d'aide appeler moi d'accord ? »

« D'accord mais appelle- moi Hermione ! »

« Que j'appelle la maîtresse par son prénom ? Je ne pourrais jamais ! »

« Si je te l'ordonne ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment très gentille miss Hermione merci beaucoup c'est très rare, vous savez. Je vous appellerai Hermione. »

« Merci Lindy. »

Hermione se rendit à la salle de bain et regarda les vêtements qu'on lui avait donnés. Il y avait une magnifique robe, en soie verte.

« Encore du vert ! »pesta-t-elle.

Elle se glissa alors dans un bain chaud se laissa tremper quelque instant et sorti pour se vêtir. Elle enfila la robe qui la rendait éblouissante. Elle se coiffa les cheveux en un chignon compliqué que sa mère lui avait apprit, se maquilla légèrement et descendit voir ses parents.

« Tu es magnifique Hermione »dit son père.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler, il avait un ton froid, mais on voyait que c'était dû à son malaise.

« Merci, C'est que j'ai de qui tenir. »Dit Hermione en lui souriant.

Il lui sourit puis déclara :

« Nos invités sont déjà arrivés, je vais t'emmener voir ton…Futur mari »Hésita t-il.

Hermione lui suivit jusqu'à la salle de réception, il y avait beaucoup de monde, Hermione se demanda qui elle allait épouser quand son père l'arrêta et parti dans la foule chercher le jeune homme.

'Bon ba ça va de dos, elle est bonne, elle est physiquement intelligente, c'est déjà ça.' Songeait le futur époux.

Hermione sentit une présence derrière elle puis sans savoir comment elle reconnut l'odeur de son père, le moment était venu, elle allait voir qui elle allait devoir épouser. Elle se retourna pour croiser deux yeux gris et froids qui lui semblaient familiers puis elle détailla une seconde le jeune homme avant de laisser tomber son verre et de dire dans un souffle.

« Malefoy… »

« GRANGER? »


	4. Chapter 4

Pitiéééé je vous supplie de m'excuser j'ai eu d'énormes problème d'ordinateur cet été et j'ai perdu tout les chapitres que j'avais écris à l'avance ce qui en représentait une trentaine en tout…J'ai donc été découragée mais voilà après avoir lu Harry Potter 6 dont la fin m'a tellement attristé que je n'en tiendrais pas compte dans mes fics ! je ne vire ni rogue, ni dumbledore, ni (surtout pas) drago ! Je ne réponds pas aux rewiews sur ce chapitre mais je répondrais a toutes dans le prochain ! merci d'avance et bisousssss

Fin du chapitre 3 :

« Malefoy ? »

« Granger ? »

Chapitre 4 :

Lucius Malfoy fut le premier à réagir à la vue de sa futur belle fille, il recracha tout le contenu de son verre ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son épouse.Elle le tira par le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin lui faisant remarquer que ce n'était pas une façon de se tenir.

Hermione et Drago se fixèrent un instant en chiens de faïence puis Hermione brisa le silence en éclatant de rire ce qui surprit tous les gens présents dans la salle puis elle s'arrêta net. Ses yeux tournèrent au noir ainsi que ses cheveux habituellement châtains. Drago la regardait un peu effrayé .

'Depuis quand dégage t-elle une telle puissance ? ' se demandait-il.

Hermione releva la tête et regarda les gens autour d'elle puis s'approcha de sa mère qu'elle regarda fixement dans les yeux pendants plusieurs minutes puis elle se mit à trembler de fureur et se mit à crier.

« Vous pouvez m'arracher à ma vie, me faire quitter mon petit ami, me torturer si vous le voulez mais jamais vous ne me forcerait à épouser Malefoy ! C'est n'est qu'une misérable fouine bondissante ! Je le hais à en mourir. »

Elle regarda de nouveau les personnes présentes autour elle n'en connaissait pas le quart, elle distinguait les parents de Drago, les siens et soudain elle vit une personne qu'elle jugeait capable de l'aider, elle apercevait la haute silhouette de Dumbledore (je c il est censé être mort mais je m'y oppose !), elle se dirigea vers lui les larmes aux yeux et lui demanda :

« Monsieur, vous devez empêcher cela, je ne veux pas l'épouser s'il vous plait, faites quelque chose…Pitié »

Dumbledore n'avait pas le sourire en coin habituel, il regardait cette élève qu'il avait toujours connue souriante, battante. Cette même élève se retrouvait déracinée, désemparée et c'était bien la dernière qu'il aurait imaginé voir supplier quelqu'un.

« Désolé Miss Edenker, je ne peux pas changer les choses que vos parents ont décidé pour vous, les décisions qu'ils ont prises sont pour votre bien vous vous en rendrais compte vous même. »

Hermione regarda le directeur comme s'il étais fou puis elle baissa les yeux serra les poing , retenant ses larmes.

'Vieux loufoque !' hurla t-elle mentalement.

Dumbledore sourit malicieusement.

« Miss Edenker vous devriez pensé ce genre de choses moins fort…Je pourrais mal le prendre. »

Hermione lui lança un regard interloqué puis quitta la salle projetant une telle aura que les gens conviés s'écartaient tous à au moins 3 mètres. Drago sans savoir ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi la suivit. Il arpenta différents couloirs avant de la trouver adossée conter un mur les genoux repliés conter sa poitrine, elle sanglotait murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles parmi lesquelles Drago distingua maman et papa. Un élan de tristesse parcouru alors Drago et sans savoir ce qui lui prenait il décida de prendre Hermione dans ses bras, il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et la prit délicatement pas les côtes la rapprochant ainsi de lui. Hermione le regarda un instant interdite puis se leva.

« Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de ton aide la fouine, et au passage depuis quand te soucis-tu de moi ? »

« Depuis que tu vas devenir ma femme Granger… »

« Oh mais sache que je ne deviendrais jamais ta femme Malefoy…Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié…Je m'appelle Edenker maintenant… »

Drago s'était dangereusement rapproché d'Hermione, il l'attrapa par le bras la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Si je décide que tu deviendras ma femme tu le deviendras, mais j'avoue qu'avoir une Sang de Bourbe comme épouse ne m'enchante guère… »

« Je ne suis plus une Sang de Bourbe Malefoy tu devrais pourtant l'avoir compris malgré le peu de capacités intellectuelles dont tu fais preuve. » Rétorqua Hermione hautaine.

« Ce petit air hautain m'est familier, tu as l'apparence Malfoyenne en tout cas et puis je tiens à te signaler que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours une sale Sang de Bourbe comme ceux qui t'ont élever… »

Les yeux d'Hermione tournèrent de nouveau au noir ainsi que ses longs cheveux, elle eu un sourire malsain et projeta Drago contre le mur. Il s'écrasa contre la lourde paroi de pierre en gémissant. Puis elle s'avança ensuite vers lui s'agenouilla près de lui et lui susurra sensuellement à l'oreille :

« Une Sang de Bourbe certes Malefoy, je le serais toujours… Mais une Sang de Bourbe beaucoup plus puissante que toi… »

Et elle laissa là un Drago bouche bée impossible d'ajouter mot ni de bouger…


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! Après un long moment d'absence (je suis désolée !) je reviens et je vous promets de ne plus être absente trois mois ! Par contre j'aimerais savoir votre avis sur mon sondage ou même là. J'ai une nouvelle fic en prépa et je voudrais savoir si je tiens compte du tome 6 ou pas ? merci de répondre !

Ensuite j'aimerais que tous ceux qui me mettent en alerte ou dans leurs favoris me mettent une review parce que sinon c'est pas cool ! alors la prochaine fois je vous jure que je cite des noms et pour ceux qui ont des fics je vous boycotte ! lol non c'est pas vrai mais bon une review est toujours la bienvenue !

_**Maintenant RAR :**_

_**Dragonia : **Chalut ! effectivement ça risque d'être explosif ! Je dois avouer que j'ai ma petite idée ! kiss_

_**Love-pingo : **Voilà le prochain chapitre ! tu vois il est arrivé beaucoup plus vite ! Merci pour ton truc mais j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire les chapitres en avance ! Mais si sa me prends jte les enverrais par mail oki ? Ba merci d'aimer ma fic et puis bisous !_

_**Ayuluna : **Merci pour ta review et désolée je sais que le chapitre était court mais sinon vous auriez eu la suite dans 6 mois ! lol donc celui là et un peu plus long mais les prochains le seront encore plus je pense !_

_**Lisou52 : **Ba merci et voilà la suite ! kiss_

_**Sarah :** Coucou miss ! et ouais j'ai mis la suite parce que j'en avais marre de pas avancer mine de rien jveux savoir la suite aussi ! Moi aussi jsuis deg qu'on soit plus dans la même classe mais bon c'est la vie mais c'est vrai que y'a les récrés et même si on se vois pas trop jtadore trop quand même ! bisousssss_

_**Tatacia : **Salut ! et voilà comme tu le vois je n'ai pas trop laissé mon clavier de côté ! lol et j'essayerais de continuer comme ça ! allé ba merci et bisous !_

_**Anaëlle : **Merci de ta review et voilà la suite ! kiss_

_**Lisalune : **J'avoue que moi même je vois dumby comme un vieux loufoque mine de rien… mais bon jlaime bien ! allé voilà la suite kiss !_

_**Loli : **Merci pour Hermione lol et merci pour moi lol ba voilà la suite kiss !_

_**Feylie : **Feylieeeeeeeeeee enfin ! Je retrouve tes reviews complètement déjantées et tes fics ! Merci Drago c'est gentil j'adore quand tu me fais des compliments hihi (rougi et sourit bêtement…) ba Feylie j'espère que la suite te plairas même si moi j'aime pas trop ce chapitre… lol et euhhhh pour la note du pressing… Lucius t 'es assez riche pour la payer où de toute façon ma Hermione maléfique va te tuer ! na ! ba feylie écoute jsé po si t'as msn mais sa méclaterais bien de parler avec toi ! et au fait ? où est passée Mando ?kiss_

_**MaykaDarkness : **Euh en fait ce chapitre est plutôt tranquille lol désolée mais le prochain est prévu mouvementé ! avec une mauvaise nouvelle à la clé je suppose lol allé ba j'espère que tu aimeras quand même kiss._

_**Rosy potter : **T'inquiètes pas je vais faire des effort pour la longueur ! Et pour le temps entre chaque chapitre je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais j'ai plusieurs fic en route ! donc voilà en plus cette année est super hard pour moi… les cours j'ai du mal lol (a mort les maths !) donc voilà mais je promet d'essayer kiss !_

_**Miss angelique : **Voilà la suite !lol biz _

_**Mimoza : **Merci beaucoup voilà la suite ! kiss_

_**Me :** Et non j'ai pas abandonner j'ai du succès j'en profite !lol allé bisou !_

_**Langedesenfers :** Salut ! ça fsé longtemps toi ! lol j'adore tes reviews ! Ba voilà la suite la réponse à ta question est oui ! il vont se marier mais pas pour le moment ! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand Hermione est méchante !Mais pauvre ti Dray d'amour ! lol allé kiss_

_**Yumi Evans : **Merci beaucoup voilà la suite ! bizou_

_**Ze1telotte : **Ba merci c'est super gentil mais par contre pauvre Drago ! lol bisous_

_**Prunelle2005 : **Merci beaucoup ! voilà la suite et oui il va l'épouser mais pas maintenant ! biz_

_**Red-hair1990 :** Merci beaucoup j'espère que tu vas aimer celui là aussi ! kiss_

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

Après ses péripéties de la veille Hermione n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller se coucher. Le réveil qu'elle subit était cependant en aucun cas celui auquel elle s'attendait.

« Hermione Jane Edenker ! »

« Mpfff… »

« Qu'as tu fais à ton époux ? Il a le bras et trois côtes de cassées ! J'ai dû le soigner toute la nuit ! »

Hermione regarda sa mère, en cet instant plus que jamais elle réalisa sa ressemblance avec elle. Cette dernière fulminait, ses cheveux avaient tourné au noir et ses yeux au violet foncé. La gryffondor souriait intérieurement et osa décréter.

« Oui ça devait être quelque chose comme ça… »

« Je ne te permets pas ! Tu vas tout de suite aller présenter tes excuses à ton fiancé ! »

« Ce n'est pas mon fiancé ! Et puis d'abord je ne suis ni coiffée, ni maquillée, ni même lavée ! Voyons mère, ce n'est pas digne d'une jeune fille de bonne famille » ajouta t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Cesse tes sarcasmes ! Et sache que me fiche totalement de ton état ! De toute façon une fois mariés, il devra bien te voir au réveil… » Renchérit la mère avec un sourire suggestif.

« Je ne partagerais jamais le lit de cette sale fouine arrogante et pourrie gâtée ! Je préfèrerais même être none ! »

Sa mère gloussa.

« Libre à toi Hermione…Maintenant debout ! »

Elle avait retrouvé son calme, mais elle empoigna Hermione et la traîna avec force jusqu'à la chambre du serpentard. Arrivées devant la porte Hermione et sa mère échangèrent un regard chargé de reproches. La jeune fille frappa à la porte puis pénétra dans la chambre de Drago.

« Granger… »

« Malefoy … »

« Puis-je connaître la raison de ta charmante visite ? » demanda Drago en riant sarcastiquement ce qui lui valût une grimace de douleur. Hermione en le voyant ainsi couché se sentit un peu coupable.

« Je suis venue m'excuser… »

Drago se mit soudain à sourire, il avait une étincelle de malice dans les yeux alors qu'il regardait Hermione.

« Et vu ta tenue, je suppose que tu n'es pas venue de ton plein gré ? »demanda t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu supposes bien Malefoy, mais je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas vraiment fière de ce que j'ai fais et j'aimerais qu'on arrête là nos chamailleries après tout dans la situation où nous sommes, il vaut mieux s'entraider non ? »

Elle lui tendit une main et s'attendant à toutes les réactions possibles. Drago se releva un peu et la saisit.

« Très bien Granger j'accepte. »

« Hermione s'il te plaît et donc on dit sans rancunes ? »

« Oui . »

« Merci Mal..Drago bien je te souhaite un prompt rétablissement, je passerais peut-être te voir dans la journée. »

« D'accord ! »

Hermione quitta la chambre de Drago et celui-ci parti en un fou rire certes douloureux vu son état mais jouissif.

« Non mais pour qui elle me prends celle-là ! Bien sûr qu'il va y voir de la rancune ! Je suis pas Potter moi ! Je vais lui concocter une charmante petite vengeance qu'elle ne sera pas prête d'oublier ! »

Hermione quant à elle s'interrogeait sur la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Malefoy, il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais après tout…N'empêche qu'elle ne s'attendait pas trop a cette réaction, mais bon elle verrait bien ! Elle décida d'aller manger quelque chose et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva enfin elle fut au combien étonnée de voir que dans sa cuisine il y avait une dizaine d'elfes de maison qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Un d'entre eux se dirigea vers elle et lui demanda de sa petite voix couinante :

« Bonjour miss Edenker! Wipsy est l'elfe de miss puis je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Oui bonjour Wipsy pour commencer tutoies moi et appelle- moi Hermione d'accord ? »

« Je ne peux pas je manquerais de respect à miss ! » répondit la petite créature.

« Et si je te dis que c'est un ordre ? » demanda Hermione en lui souriant

« Miss euhhh pardon miss, Hermione est trop gentille avec Wipsy merci beaucoup ! Wipsy peux aider Hermione ? »

« Euh oui est ce qu'il y a des frites ici ? Tu sais c'est moldu ? »

« Oui je vais vous préparer ça tout de suite ! »

« Merci Wipsy ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard la petite elfe ramena une grosse assiette de frites à Hermione et cette dernière qui ne s'imaginait pas manger tout cela seule décida d'aller voir Drago pour lui en proposer quelques-unes.

Après avoir traverser le château dans le sens inverse elle frappa à la porte de Drago et entra.

« Salut je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être faim… »

« Merci c'est sympa ! Mais euh c'est quoi que tu m'apportes ? »

« Quoi tu connais pas ? C'est des frites ! C'est le meilleur de la cuisine moldue ! »

Drago qui en avait déjà porté une à sa bouche ne pu s'empêcher de blêmir. Mais il finit par décréter.

« C'est vrai que c'est pas mauvais je dois le reconnaître c'est même excellent ! Bon tu me passe l'assiette ! »

Hermione lui tendit l'assiette et se mit à songer tandis que Drago lui pensait à sa future vengeance. Manque de chance pour le rouge et or qui ne le vit pas le serpentard laissant un sourire malsain se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

'J'ai peut-être bien trouvé ma vengeance 'songea t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

**RAR : **Désolé mais j'ai pas le temps de répondre au cas par cas sinon vous aurez jamais la suite ! lol donc voilà merci beaucoup a : **Red-hair1990 , feylie (t tro délire come fille lol),'tite mione, Yumi Evans,Love-pingo, dragonia, rihanna-malefoy, miss angelique, Lisalune, Prunelle2005, lisou52, Poupoux, tatacia ; enora BLACK et mione and dray !**

Et au fait j'ai constaté une baisse de mes reviews alors moi jveux au moins 20 reviews à ce chapitre sinon j'arrête na ! Non jle ferais pas mais bon c'est décourageant ! allé kiss a tous

**Fin du chapitre 5 :**

Hermione lui tendit l'assiette et se mit à songer tandis que Drago lui pensait à sa future vengeance. Manque de chance pour le rouge et or qui ne le vit pas le serpentard laissant un sourire malsain se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

'J'ai peut-être bien trouvé ma vengeance' songea-il.

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

Après avoir quitter la chambre de Drago, la gryffondor se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En effet, sa tenue laissait à désirer, elle portait un short rose pâle et une chemise ample grise foncée qui appartenait à Niko son ex petit ami…Même si elle n'avait pas pu rompre encore elle savait que c'était fini entre eux…Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était toute décoiffée et son maquillage avait coulé car elle avait pleuré durant la nuit. En chemin, elle croisa sa mère qui paraissait de bien meilleure humeur que la dernière fois qu'Hermione l'avait vue. Lorsqu'elle vit sa fille, elle lui sourit.

« Tu m'as l'air plus aimable que ce matin Hermione. »

« Probablement. »

« Hermione je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de froid entre nous tu es ma fille malgré le fait qu je ne t'ai pas élevé si j'avais eu le choix les choses ne se seraient pas déroulées ainsi. »

« Je le sais bien, mais il me faut du temps, je viens de perdre les personnes que je considérais comme mes parents, ils sont morts devant mes yeux. Je ne peux pas les oubliés et faire comme si de rien n'était. »

« Je le sais Hermione, je le sais. Où allais-tu ? »

« J'allais à la salle de bain me donner une apparence plus convenable. »

« Très bien la salle de bai est au bout de ce couloir à droite dit-elle à Hermione lui désignant un long corridor. J'enverrais Wipsy te porter des vêtements neufs. »

Hermione allait protester mais sa mère avait déjà disparu, probablement transplané… Elle continua donc son chemin à travers la grande demeure et arriva au bout de l'interminable couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte de droite et se retrouva émerveillée. Elle n'avait jamais vu une pareille sale de bain. Des robinets d'or et d'argents ornaient une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine, plusieurs miroirs immenses tapissaient les murs, des tonnes de produits de beauté trônaient sur des étagères de verres. Soudain, Hermione aperçu un parchemin sur le mur et se décida à aller le lire. Sur celui-ci il y avait toutes sortes de sorts qui permettaient différents maquillages ou coiffures. Hermione jubila enfin elle allait pouvoir faire quelque chose à ce qui lui servait de cheveux.

Dans sa joie, elle n'entendit pas Wipsy entrer dans la salle de bain et quand la petite elfe prit la parole Hermione fut très surprise.

« Miss Hermione, Wipsy vous apporte vos vêtements. »

« D'accord Wipsy merci. »

« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose appelez-moi. »

Et la petite créature disparu.

'Tiens les elfes de maison ont vraiment du mal avec le tutoiement !'pensa Hermione.

Elle se décida ensuite à regarder ses vêtements. Il y avait une longue robe bordeaux avec un petit mot accroché dessus : _j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas le vert…_Hermione sourit. . a mère pouvait être aussi sarcastique que Malefoy 'ça promet' songea-t-elle .Elle prit un long bain chaud avec des vapeurs de vanille. Se sécha et passa la longue robe. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le parchemin accroché au mur et tenta plusieurs formules. Elle commença par se lisser les cheveux, puis se fit quelques mèches rouges et se maquilla à la main.

Durant ce temps, Drago était sorti de sa chambre malgré la douleur. Il s'était automatiquement dirigé vers les cuisines. Il demanda une frite (allez savoir pourquoi ?) et de la pâtée pour chat.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre d'Hermione. Arrivé devant la porte, il ouvrit délicatement et posa l'assiette de nourriture pour chat. Quelques secondes plus tard une boule de poils orangés sorti de sous le lit d'Hermione. Drago l'empoigna alors et sorti de la chambre ne prenant même pas le soin de ramasser l'assiette.

Lorsque Hermione se décida enfin à sortir de la salle de bain elle entendit des miaulements en se rapprochant de sa chambre. Elle s'interrogea une seconde puis cria.

« Pattenrond ! »

Arrivée devant sa porte elle vit son chat suspendu dans les airs la tête vers le bas en proie à une panique démesurée. Elle se précipita vers lui pour le détaché et une fois remis à terre le chat parti en courant. En se relevant elle attrapa un mot de papier et…

« Une frite ? »

Soudain tout devint clair et sans lire le mot Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago.

« Malefoy ! Qu'as tu fais à mon chat ? Je croyais qu'on avait dit sans rancunes ! »

En disant cela Hermione était entrée dans la chambre qui était vide. Du moins elle le paraissait car quelques secondes plus tard, la gryffondor se sentit enserrée dans de puissants bras. Sans avoir le temps d'une quelconque réaction, elle se retrouva avec une baguette sur la tempe. Elle sentait le souffle chaud du serpentard dans son coup, ce dernier avait passé une main autour sa taille et la maintenait prisonnière.

« Alors Granger ? On n'a pas lu mon petit mot je parie…Je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça. Regarde »

Il desserra un peu son étreinte et lui montra le petit mot qu'il lui avait écrit après l'avoir arraché de ses mains.

_Granger,_

_Si j'ai pendu ton chat c'est que premièrement je voulais me venger…Eh oui il y a toujours de la rancune avec un Malefoy et deuxièmement parce que je trouvais cela drôle…_

_Je veux aussi te dire que je sais que tu ne liras pas ce mot parce que tu es beaucoup trop impulsive et que si tu viens tu vas le regretter… Hihihi_

_D.M_

« TU TE CROIS MALIN MALEFOY ? »

« Oui en effet on peut dire ça… »

« Et que compte tu me faire me tuer ? »

« Mais non mais non… Voyons tu dois m'épouser tu oublies ? »

« Et alors que vas-tu faire ? Et pourquoi je n'ai aucune aura magique alors que je suis en colère ? »

« Tu ne peux pas agir dans ma chambre seulement cela…Et pour ce que je compte te faire…Tu te rappelles en seconde année ?Le sort que la belette avait 'tenté' de me jeté ? »

« AH non Drago ! Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait ! »

« Cela ne me plait pas ! Crache-limace ! »

Hermione fut prise d'un spasme et eu un haut-le-coeur. Elle tourna rapidement au vert et cracha sa première limace. Elle regarda Drago d'un air furieux puis sourit malicieusement avant que sa crise ne la reprenne. Après une seconde limace, Hermione se dirigea vers Drago.

Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur Drago lui dit :

« Tu ne peux pas me jeter de sorts dans cette pièce tu sais ? »

Hermione acquiesça puis avança et se jeta sur le serpentard. Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre, Hermione l'embrassa, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Le blond la releva mais elle demeurait assise sur lui.

« Berk ! c'est dégueulasse ! Heureusement que tu m'en n'a pas lâché une dans la bouche merde ! »

Hermione eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur et rejeta une autre limace sur la chemise de Drago.

« Finite incantum. » Dit Drago et rejetant la lionne pour aller se changer.

Pendant qu'il passait une autre chemise, Hermione put voir la musculature de son dos. On pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas mal du tout.

« Dommage qu'il ait un petit pois dans la tête. » Murmura Hermione pour elle-même ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago.

«Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ? » Demanda-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Hermione le regarda tira la langue restant néanmoins écarlate de s'être fait entendre et quitta la chambre. Drago quant à lui était satisfait de lui…Comme à son habitude.

À l'heure du dîner, Wipsy vint chercher Hermione et l'amena en bas pour manger. Ses parents avaient de l'attendre et Drago la regardait avec un sourire amusé, on aurait dit qu'il allait éclater de rire.

« Bon Hermione chérie, commença sa mère, tu vas te marier avec Drago d'ici une semaine comme tu le sais déjà et vu que le mariage se passera ici nous devons préparer la maison. C'est pourquoi tu iras passer la semaine qui reste avec Drago au manoir Malefoy. »

REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	7. chapter 7

Non désolé ce n'est pas la suite de ma fic mais ne vous inquietez pas je ne l'arrête pas non plus c'est juste que j'ai quelques problèmes de santé et puis j'ai perdu un membre de ma famille donc j'ai pas trop le moral pour écrire mais ça reviendra probablement pendant les vacances quand j'aurais rattrapé tous mes cours donc voilà en tous cas merci de me lire et de me reviwer ça fais toujours plaisir dans les moments durs bises à tous !


	8. Chapter 8

Ben pour commencer je voudrais vraiment remercier les gens qui m'ont encouragé vraiment merci et c'est pour vous que j'ai écrit la suite. Je voulais aussi vous dire que ce chapitre est bof mais qu'il contient des éléments essentiels pour la suite. Le prochain se déroulera au manoir Malefoy et il sera plus long. Et il sera là bientôt ! C'est simple, dès que j'arrive à 160 reviews, je mets la suite lol ok ? Bisous à tous

**Fin du chapitre 6 :**

À l'heure du dîner, Wipsy vint chercher Hermione et l'amena en bas pour manger. Ses parents avaient de l'attendre et Drago la regardait avec un sourire amusé, on aurait dit qu'il allait éclater de rire.

« Bon Hermione chérie, commença sa mère, tu vas te marier avec Drago d'ici une semaine comme tu le sais déjà et vu que le mariage se passera ici nous devons préparer la maison. C'est pourquoi tu iras passer la semaine qui reste avec Drago au manoir Malefoy. »

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

Manoir Malefoy… .Manoir Malefoy….

'_Attends quoi ! Moi et Manoir Malefoy ! ' pensa Hermione._

« Quoi ? »

Drago, en voyant le visage qu'affichait Hermione, ne pu se retenir de rire plus longtemps il en pleurait presque.

« Oui Hermione tu as bien compris tu vas y aller et je n'accepterais aucun écart de conduite là-bas saches-le bien. » Répondit sa mère

« Mais je ne veux pas y aller comme je ne veux pas me marier ! Puis on est plus au quinzième siècle, vous ne pouvez pas me forcer ! »

« Je me demande si le plus à plaindre n'est pas ton mari ! Tu es infernale à supporter ! Et en plus tu es violente ! »

« Oui ben moi j 'ai rien demandé. »

« Le débat est clos va préparer tes affaires et passe me voir ensuite je dois te révéler quelque chose. »

Hermione se leva furieuse et se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivie de près par Drago.

« Tu me veux quoi la fouine ? »

« Je vais préparer mes affaires » répondit-il froidement.

« Oui ben tant mieux pour toi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme une gamine capricieuse ? Crois-tu que j'ai eu le choix moi ? Tu aurais fait 110 kg sa aurais été pareil pour moi ! »

« Oui mais toi tu t'y attendais… Pas moi. J'étais fiancée… »

« Avec qui tu étais fiancée ? Le balafré ou la belette ? »

« Avec un moldu ! » En disant cela Hermione avait étouffé un sanglot

« Je suis désolé. »

Drago commençait à s'éloigner et Hermione lui cria :

« HÉ MALEFOY J'AI QUAND MÊME DE LA CHANCE J'AURAIS PU TOMBER SUR CRABBE OU GOYLE ! »

Drago la regarda amusé et lança :

« OUAIS MAIS BON AU MOINS T'AURAIS PU T'OCCUPER EN LEUR FAISANT RATTRAPER 7 ANNÉES DE COURS ! »

Ils sourirent quelques secondes puis ils entrèrent chacun dans leurs chambres respectives. Hermione récupéra ses souvenirs du monde moldu et de sa vie passée puis entreprit de choisir quelques vêtements. Alors qu'elle hésitait entre deux tenues…

« Tu devrais choisir la verte. »

Elle se retourna paniquée et vit que ce n'était que sa mère.

« Je n'aime pas le vert…Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique »ajouta-elle.

« J'ai vu que tu n'arrivais pas, alors je me suis déplacée. Je te préviens tu risque d'être un peu choquée par ce que je vais te dévoiler. »

« Et c'est à quel sujet ? »

« Disons de tes origines et aussi ce qui est un peu la cause de ce mariage. »

« Ok j'écoute du moment qu'on ne me dit pas que je suis à moitié troll. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Bon par où commencer…Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemin tu es une elfe. »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui tu es une elfe enfin pas complètement car moi je le suis totalement et ton père à moitié. C'est pour cela que tu dois épouser Drago car il y a de moins en moins de personnes possédant du sang d'elfe et c'est son cas. Tu ne peux te marier qu'avec l'un d'entre nous. Notre famille est réputée pour cela mais ce n'est pas un question de principe, c'est vital pour nous… »

Hermione regardait sa mère avec un air incrédule peint sur le visage, elle comprenait enfin la raison de son mariage, mais savoir tout cela lui avait causé un sacré choc. Si elle n'épousait pas Drago _« Malfoy ! » _elle allait donc mourir… Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

« D'accord. »

« C'est aussi pour cela que tu change d'apparence selon tes humeurs, quand tu seras heureuse, ton apparence sera très différente de quand tu seras énervée. Tu n'as qu'à penser à un bon souvenir et te concentrer pour changer physiquement. Le sentiment de joie est beaucoup plus simple à contrôler que la colère. Si tu ne veux pas changé tu ne changeras pas à moins que ta joie soit vraiment intense. »

« D'accord. »

« Tu as l'air un peu sonnée ça va aller ? »

« D'accord… Euh oui. »

« Bon je te laisse alors prépare tes affaires car tu pars dans peu de temps. Je vais demander à Drago de t'aider. »

« Euh non je préfère être un peu seule pour digérer la nouvelle. »

« Très bien je comprends. »

Puis elle quitta la pièce, laissant Hermione assez désemparée. Hermione réfléchissait, elle avait lu l'histoire de cette famille, mais elle n'avait pas fait le lien tout de suite. Aussi loin que remontait la légende aucune des femmes de sa famille n'avait échappé à son mariage.

'_Mais je veux pas je veux pas je veux pas !'_

« Bon je vais voir à quoi je ressemble quand je suis 'heureuse ' » Déclara Hermione pour elle-même.

Elle se mit à penser à ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron, ils lui manquaient tellement. Elle repensa au jour où elle reçu la lettre d'inscription à Poudlard. Elle sentie alors une douce chaleur l'envahir puis lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda dans le miroir et fut stupéfaite par le résultat. Ses cheveux étaient blonds.

**« **La digne femme de sa majesté la fouine… » Déclara t-elle .

Puis elle regarda de plus près et vit que ses yeux étaient à présents plus dorés que marrons, non ils étaient même complètement dorés.

« Ba bordel… »

Alors qu'elle s'adonnait à sa propre contemplation une voix l'interrompit.

« Hermione descends ! Les parents de Drago sont là. »

« J'arrive ! » répondit-elle. Elle se regarda et vit que la nouvelle était tellement merveilleuse qu'elle avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle.

'_Le calvaire commence…'_

Arrivée en bas, elle vit que tout le monde l'attendait et se senti un peu gênée. Narcissa la regardait souriante et beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'Hermione l'aurait pensé et Lucius qui avait repris contenance par rapport à leur dernière rencontre la toisait. Drago qui assistait à la scène décida de venir en aide à Hermione et prit sa main dans la sienne tout en jetant un regard noir à son père. Hermione le regarda étonnée et il lui répondit d'un regard qui la mit en confiance.

Elle dit au revoir à ses parents, prit son sac et transplana au manoir Malefoy .


	9. Chapter 9

Merci beaucoup à tous de mettre des reviews ! C'est génial franchement j'ai pas le moral et voir vos reviews sa ma fait super plaisir. J'aimerais arriver a 190 reviews sa sré vraiment génial mais bon dès ke j'arriverais à 185 je mettrais la suite ! promis ! J'espère que vous aller aimer ce chapitre. Pour les reviews je réponds à celle qui sont signées mais si vous voulez que je vous réponde préciser le et laisser votre adresse ! ALller bonne lecture et bisous !

_**Fin du chapitre 7 :**_

Arrivée en bas, elle vit que tout le monde l'attendait et se senti un peu gênée. Narcissa la regardait souriante et beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'Hermione l'aurait pensé et Lucius qui avait repris contenance par rapport à leur dernière rencontre la toisait. Drago qui assistait à la scène décida de venir en aide à Hermione et prit sa main dans la sienne tout en jetant un regard noir à son père. Hermione le regarda étonnée et il lui répondit d'un regard qui la mit en confiance.

Elle dit au revoir à ses parents, prit son sac et transplana au manoir Malefoy .

**Chapitre 8 :**

Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre devant une grille immense faite en or blanc, le sceau des Malefoy y apparaissait. Hermione se disait que si elle était éblouie par la grille, elle allait défaillir en arrivant dans le manoir. En effet, après quelques minutes de marche dans un parc somptueux dignes des plus grands palais, elle vit enfin le manoir Malefoy qui était plus un château qu'un manoir. Le temps lui sembla s'arrêter lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la demeure, l'intérieur était somptueux mais aussi extrêmement froid comparé à chez elle. Tout était dans les tons gris, argents et verts dans le hall.

Au grand dam de la Gryffondor, Narcissa demanda ou plutôt ordonna à Drago de lui faire visiter le manoir. Hermione fut émerveillée par sa beauté (au manoir hein ! lol) Drago lui expliqua alors que le manoir était en quelque sorte séparé en quatre parties, le côté de Lucius, celui de Narcissa, le sien et les salles communes à tous. Elle constata que tous trois avaient des goûts très différents et fut surprise de voir beaucoup de bleu du côté de Drago alors que tout le reste était vert, Serpentard impose.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé, mais ils se regardaient, Hermione se décida à briser le silence :

« Merci pour tout à l'heure. »

« Mmm normal… »

« Ça à l'air de t'enchanter d'être là. »

« Granger, le seul plaisir que j'ai à être ici c'est que tu y sois aussi et encore plus agacée que moi. »

« T'es vraiment un con Malefoy ! J'essaie désespérément d'être civilisée avec toi et regardes tes réactions ! »

« Mpfff. »

Hermione excédée décida de lui fausser compagnie et lui demanda où se trouvait sa chambre.

« Tu dors dans la mienne… » a t-il répondu le plus simplement du monde. »

« QUOI ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

« Non. »

Et il était parti, la laissant là seule, désespérée, et très énervée. Hermione se dirigea alors vers la chambre où elle devrait passer la nuit, les nuits …

« En tout cas il ne dormira pas avec moi ! »

Elle entra dans la chambre et se jeta sur le lit du serpentard bien décidée à ne pas lui laisser une once de place. Elle bouda durant quelque minute puis sa curiosité la dépassa. Elle avança vers le bureau du jeune homme et ouvrit un tiroir, elle pris une sorte d'agenda en cuir et l'ouvrit. Elle parcoura les quelques lignes écrites sur la page qu'elle avait ouvert et fut stupéfaite de ce qu'elle lisait, c 'était à l'évidence le journal de Drago mais celui semblait dater d'une dizaine d'année auparavant. Elle décida de ranger le journal et en aperçu d'autres, probablement ceux des autres années. Elle pensa qu'elle les lirait plus tard et sursauta en entendant la porte claquer, elle laissa alors tomber le journal de Drago.

Ce dernier était livide ses yeux reflétaient une colère sans nom, il attrapa Hermione par le bras, la mit face à lui et la regarda dans les yeux avant de la secouer comme un forcené.

« ET C'EST MOI QU'ON APPELLE LA FOUINE ! T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE LIRE ÇA ! PAS LE DROIT ! »

« Je suis désolée .» marmonna Hermione en pleurant.

« Mais ça ne suffit pas tu comprends ! C'est ma vie ! Qu'est ce que tu as lu ? »

« Le passage ou tu dis que ton père t'as battu parce que tu a joué avec une petite moldue… »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui… »

Drago paru soudain moins énervé et il se calma à vue d'œil. Hermione soupira un peu soulagée et massa son bras endolori. Drago se rendant compte qu'il avait blesser Hermione se figea, il prit son bras et passa lentement ses doigts dessus, Hermione frissonna.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis comme lui. » murmura le blond.

« Rien Drago c'est normal, je comprends ce n'est pas grave… »

« Si c'est grave…Je dois y aller… »

Et il laissa encore une fois Hermione, qui commençait à se poser des questions sur lui. Elle décida malgré son irrésistible envie de ne pas lire ses journaux et alla se recoucher sur le lit avant de s'endormir profondément.

Pendant ce temps Drago ruminait ses pensées, il avait honte de lui, honte de son comportement, il ne voulait pas être violent, pas être comme son père. Mais à l'évidence il était voué à être comme lui.

Une fois calmé, il retourna dans la chambre afin d'annoncer le repas à la Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, il trouva la jeune fille étendue sur le lit en train de dormir paisiblement. Il l'observa quelques temps et pensa qu'elle avait l'air d'un ange. Il se décida ensuite à la réveiller lentement, il la secoua un peu et puis voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas il perdit patience et s'écria :

« Les aliens nous attaquent ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Où ça ? » demanda une Hermione endormie.

« Et c'est ça la plus intelligente élève que Poudlard ait connu ? Pfff n'importe quoi !»

« Ba ça va ! Tu veux quoi ? »

« On doit aller manger… »

« Ok. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le salon et s'installèrent à table. Lucius se trouvait à côté d'Hermione et la regardait d'un air froid et hautain. Drago qui était à l'autre bout de la table

Ne pouvait rien faire cette fois. Hermione était à bout de nerf, et ses cheveux tournèrent au noir, Lucius eut un rictus méprisant devant sa future belle fille.

« Vous apprendrez miss que chez les Malefoy nous apprenons à intérioriser. »

« Vous apprendrez monsieur qu'il n'est guère poli de regarder les gens de la sorte et que vos sentiments apparaissaient clairement à travers ce regard. » répondit Hermione.

Lucius Malefoy émit une sorte de grognement et quitta la table. Drago étouffa un rire Narcissa regarda la Gryffondor avec un air de fierté peint sur le visage. Hermione elle jubilait intérieurement, elle avait gagner la première bataille et probablement que cela allait durer un bon moment…

REVIEWS !


	10. Chapter 10

Salut ! ba écoutez je sais pas trop quoi vous dire à part un énorme merci !j'ai plein de reviews c'est un truc de fou franchement j'ai même pas le temps de commencer à écrire que je devrais déjà avoir poster merci beaucoup ! bon ba j'en suis à 199 reviews là apparemment j'aimerais bien arriver à 225 ( sa sré merveilleux lol) ba voilà dès que j'arrive à 225 reviews (ou plus lol) je poste (enfin je fini de l'écrire d'abord ! lol parce que vous me laisser pas trop le temps.) allé bisous à tous j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

_**Fin du chapitre 8 :**_

« Vous apprendrez miss que chez les Malefoy nous apprenons à intérioriser. »

« Vous apprendrez monsieur qu'il n'est guère poli de regarder les gens de la sorte et que vos sentiments apparaissaient clairement à travers ce regard. » Répondit Hermione.

Lucius Malefoy émit une sorte de grognement et quitta la table. Drago étouffa un rire Narcissa regarda la Gryffondor avec un air de fierté peint sur le visage. Hermione elle jubilait intérieurement, elle avait gagné la première bataille et probablement que cela allait durer un bon moment…

**CHAPITRE 9 :**

Hermione ne mangea que peu, elle n'avait pas très faim, elle voulait parler à Drago de l'incident de l'après-midi. Elle sorti de table en même temps que le jeune homme et le suivi jusqu'à la chambre.

« Je pensais que tu essayerais de parler à ma mère mais on dirait que tu veux finalement dormir avec moi… C'est bien ce que je disais, aucune ne me résiste. »

« Ben voyons! J'ai juste oublié… » Répondit Hermione gênée.

« Tu m'as suffisamment prouvé que tu es beaucoup moins intelligente que ce qui se dit. »

« Rah sale fouine ! »

« Tu es très mais alors très mal placée pour parler. »

« Oui je sais et si je n'ai pas parlé à ta mère, c'est parce que je tenais à m'excuser de nouveau. Mais t'es pas capable d'écouter quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même. »

« Je t'écoute là ça ce voit pas ? Bon écoutes moi aussi je tenais à m'excuser, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait et tu pourras lire ces trucs là quand je serais prêt ok ? On doit quand même se marier quoi donc autant que tu me connaisses vraiment… »

« Euh… »

« FFFFFF...»

« C'est fou ce que t'es drôle on dirait Lil… »

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes et elle tourna la tête. Drago ne comprenant pas sa réaction s'avança vers elle et vit qu'elle pleurait. Il se décida à faire comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu pleurer (il s'en est sorti avec sortit avec trois côtes de cassées mais bon…), il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sanglota un bon moment avant de se calmer. Hermione se recula de lui, en lui adressant un timide sourire.

« Merci et désolée… »

« Pas grave… J'ai l'habitude avec ma…»

Il s'arrêta à son tour.

« Avec ta ? »

« Mère… »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« Elle est mariée à un connard qui lèche les bottes de Voldy et qui revient ivre mort de chacune de ses sorties, qui viole et tue et qui la trompe à tout va… Et le pire c'est qu'elle l'aime… » Drago avait dit cela d'une traite son visage habituellement pâle avait rosi car il n'avait pas repris sa respiration. IL s'était énervé durant son monologue, Hermione l'avait bien vu et elle ne pu s 'empêcher de le trouver sexy avec le rouge aux joues.

'Hermione ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ! Il t'a consolé et ça s'arrête là ! Remets toi !' pensa t-elle.

Elle rougit à son tour puis regarda Drago qui avait l'air assez peiné. Puis comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, lui dit doucement :

« Tu n'es pas et ne seras jamais comme ton père. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sure ! »

« Merci. »

Drago alla s'asseoir sur son lit et Hermione le suivit. Une fois confortablement installés ils commencèrent à parler un peu de tout et de rien. Ils se découvrirent quelques points communs notamment leur passion pour les animaux et leur amour des livres. Puis à force de parler Hermione commençait à piquer du nez. Drago s'en aperçu et l'étendu sur le lit la couvrit et partit s'installer sur le canapé qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, puis ils finirent tous deux par s'endormir.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Drago entendit des pleurs et des gémissements. IL pensa d'abord rêver, mais quand ils devinrent plus insistants, il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit la jeune fille. Elle ne cessait pas de bouger en pleurant et en marmonnant des « non » toutes les trente secondes. Puis, en un sursaut, elle se réveilla en criant :

« Lilith ! »

« Hein qui c'est sa ? » demanda Drago hébété.

Les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent et elle lui répondit vaguement que c'est sa sœur.

« T'as une sœur ? »

Elle acquiesça puis se remit à sangloter Drago la prit dans ses bras la berçant tendrement et lui demanda de tout lui expliquer. Hermione commença par refuser puis finit par accepter repensant à la confidence que lui avait fait le serpentard.

« En fait c'est la fille des Granger, mais c'est ma sœur enfin voilà quoi mais elle a eu un accident cet été et depuis elle est dans le coma… Et on ne peut rien faire. »

« Je suis désolé…Mais tu ne peux pas aller la voir ? »

« Ba mes parents veulent pas trop que je retourne dans le monde moldu. »

« On ira demain ok ? »

« Merci… »

Puis Hermione se recoucha, essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main. Voyant que Drago retournait à son canapé, elle lui attrapa le poignet.

« Je te dois bien une petite place je crois… » Dit-elle en rougissant.

Drago lui fit un petit sourire en coin puis s'installa à ses côtés. Prenant bien soin de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Hermione se laissa aller à un sommeil sans rêves ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Au réveil elle senti un bras chaud et puissant lui enserrer la taille. Puis remémorant ses souvenirs de la veille elle comprit mieux. Elle regarda un instant le serpentard pensant qu'il était vraiment beau et d'autant plus qu'il avait cet air doux et comblé sur le visage.

'Comblé ? Mouais peut être…'

Elle se leva délicatement essayant de ne pas réveiller le serpentard mais ce fut l'effet inverse. En tentant de ne pas le toucher elle était presque devenue contorsionniste, mais amateur… Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le Serpentard qui se réveilla en sursaut.

« Je savais pas que je te faisais cet effet-là… » Dit-il avec son habituel sourire en coin.

« Mouais c'est ça » marmonna Hermione dans sa barbe en se relevant. Puis s'apercevant du ridicule de la situation, elle pouffa. On aurait dit deux gamins…

Une fois bien relevée elle tendit sa main à Drago qui au lieu de la prendre pour se relever tira dessus et fit tomber Hermione sur le lit. Il se releva précipitamment et lui cria :

« J'prends la salle de bain en premier ! »

« Pfff. » Hermione se réinstalla donc sur le lit et se remit à penser à leur nuit. On pouvait malgré leur (moi je dirais 'sa' mais bon.) réticence voir qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Drago sortit enfin de la salle de bain ralliée à la chambre et Hermione alla vite se laver. Une fois prête elle retrouva Drago dans le salon. Ce dernier était en grande conversation avec sa mère, il lui expliquait qu'ils devaient aller dans le monde moldu et que le bien être d'Hermione en dépendait. Narcissa accepta un peu à contre-cœur car elle craignait pour eux plus qu'autre chose.

Drago et Hermione, une fois rassasiés traversèrent le parc et une fois sortis de la propriété Malefoy ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle sombre de Londres. Hermione qui connaissait bien le côté moldu le guida jusqu'à l'hôpital où se trouvait sa petite sœur.

Une fois arrivés, Hermione se présenta au guichet.

« Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger je viens rendre visite à ma petite sœur Lilith Granger. »

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger. Attendez une minute… Euh nous avons essayé de vous joindre cette semaine, votre sœur s'est réveillée il y a 8 jours de cela. Elle a été transférée dans la chambre 204 au troisième étage. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! »

Hermione était tellement heureuse qu'elle sauta au cou de Drago. Ce dernier, sans laisser à la jeune fille le temps de se dégager l'embrassa doucement.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Coucou ! Je sais je suis inexcusable, en fait si lol j'ai une excuse et en béton ! En ce moment il m'arrive que des merdes et j'ai plein de problèmes de santé qui même s'ils sont léger s'accumulent. Puis y'a les bacs blancs et tout lol. Ba merci beaucoup énormément pour les rewiews et je posterais la suite bientôt c'est sûr ! J'aimerais arriver a 265 reviews sa me ferais plaisir et je sait ya beaucoup de monde qui lit ma fic donc sa serait cool… Ba gros bisous à tous et merci !**_

**_Fin du chapitre 9 :_**

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger. Attendez une minute… Euh nous avons essayé de vous joindre cette semaine, votre sœur s'est réveillée il y a 8 jours de cela. Elle a été transférée dans la chambre 204 au troisième étage. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! »

Hermione était tellement heureuse qu'elle sauta au cou de Drago. Ce dernier, sans laisser à la jeune fille le temps de se dégager l'embrassa doucement.

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

Hermione frémit à son contact et répondit à son baiser un court instant sans l'approfondir. Puis elle se détacha lentement de lui en lui adressant un regard incompréhensif. Drago lui fit donc un timide sourire auquel elle répondit puis elle lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers l'ascenseur. Il fut surpris de sa réaction, mais se laissa guider par la brunette.

Dans l'ascenseur, il y avait plusieurs personnes qui observaient le couple du coin de l'œil. D'un air réprobateur, car les deux jeunes, emportés par leurs joies respectives n'avaient pas prêté attention aux personnes présentes dans la cabine et avaient fait une entrée en force. Se retenant de rire devant l'air offensés des autres Drago et Hermione pensaient tous deux au baiser échangé.

'_Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé si doux… Hermione ! arrêtes de penser à ça ! Dans une heure, il te traitera de mocheté et te dira que c'était une erreur. C'est malin de l'avoir embrassé aussi !'_

'_ELLE A RÉPONDU ! Mais pourquoi elle a répondu à ce putain de baiser ! J'aurais jamais cru… Voilà qui va arranger les choses entre nous tiens ! Elle va me prendre pour un salaud ! Pourquoi je l'ai embrassée ! Et pourquoi j'ai des fourmis dans l'estomac. Je sais que je ne l'aime pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle à répondu… Oui _ça_ ne peut être que ça…'_

Arrivée à l'étage indiqué, Hermione bouscule quelques personnes, attrapa de nouveau la main de Drago et le tira à l'extérieur. Seuls dans le couloir ils se regardèrent un instant se questionnant silencieusement sur l'incident qui c'était produit. Le Gryffondor remarqua qu'elle avait encore la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. Elle la lâcha rapidement la main du Serpentard en rougissant et en bafouillant des paroles incompréhensibles. Drago lui sourit et lui dit gentiment :

« On règlera nos histoires plus tard, il me semble que tu as quelqu'un à aller voir non ? »

« Oui… Merci Drago. »

Il regarda alors la jeune fille s'avancer vers une porte puis il la suivit et regarda le numéro

'_204…'_

Hermione appréhendait cette rencontre. Comment allait-elle annoncer à sa sœur que leurs parents étaient décédés mais qu'elle avait aussi appris qu'elle avait d'autre parents. Routes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

'_Je réfléchis beaucoup trop.'_

Sur cette pensée, elle ouvrit la porte et fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Elle vit sa petite sœur étendue dans un grand lit blanc. À sa vue, cette dernière poussa un cri de joie.

« Mione ! T'es là ! ça fait une semaine que le médecin essaye de vous joindre ! Comment vas-tu ? Je me suis inquiétée tu sais ! Et puis d'abord qui c'est lui ? » demanda la jeune fille en une fraction de seconde, Drago avait l'impression de voir une nouvelle Lavande Brown en face de lui.

Hermione pâlit, elle fit un sourire triste à sa sœur.

Drago lui resta à observer la petite Lilith… Petite enfin façon de parler…

'_Oula petite sœur c'est PETITE SŒUR attends je pensais qu'elle avait dix ans la « petite » moi. Et là en face de moi j'ai une fille de l'âge à Weasley, elle aurait pu me le dire Granger quand même !'_

« Hermione… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je n'aime pas cette tête là. Regardes-moi Mione ! » Cria la jeune fille.

Quand Hermione releva la tête, elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Papa et maman… Ils ont été tués…À cause de moi… »

Lilith la regarda un moment puis éclata en sanglots. Mais malgré ses larmes et sa douleur, elle ne pouvait laisser sa sœur mal comme elle l'étais.

« Hermione… C'est pas ta faute… C'est pas parce que t'es sorcière que c'est ta faute… »

« Non Lilith tu te trompes… Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils sont morts… C'est parce que j'ai été adoptée… Je suis une sorcière de sang pur… »

Lilith sourit alors malgré ses larmes, elle savait… Elle aussi le savait. Elle ouvrit alors les bras et fit une place sur son lit à sa grande sœur .

Drago qui observait les deux jeune filles enlacées remarqua alors que leurs différences étaient plus que frappantes. L'une avait les yeux chocolat l'autre bleu nuit, une avait les cheveux longs, châtains et bouclés (à la base) l'autre les avaient blonds roux lisses et aux épaules. Mais leurs ressemblances étaient d'autant plus flagrantes, la même étincelle dans le regard, le même besoin de l'autre, le même sourire. Il avait pu voir qu'elles avaient aussi la même ouverture d'esprit.

Sentant un regard posé sur elle Hermione se retourna et vit Drago les regarder avec '_tendresse ? Mais je divague là ?'_ enfin euh … Avec un drôle d'air. Elle se leva alors et sourit à sa sœur.

« Quand est-ce que tu pourras sortir ? »

« Ben je peux sortir là ! »

Hermione resta figée un instant. Comment allait-elle faire ? Laisser sa petite sœur ici ? Seule ? Cela lui paraissait inconcevable.

Drago qui remarqua son combat intérieur parla pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Il regarda Lilith puis lui dit joyeusement :

« Ba qu'est ce que tu attends pour faire tes valises ? »

Hermione et Lilith le regardèrent incrédules puis il fut atteint en plein cœur par deux merveilleux sourires.

« Je vais en bas leur dire qu'on l'emmène. Pendant ce temps-là bas… Expliques lui tout. »

« Ok »

Une fois que Drago eut quitté la chambre, Lilith se jeta littéralement sur sa sœur.

« Qui c'est ? Et qu'est ce que tu dois m'expliquer ? »

« C'est Drago Malefoy et c'est mon futur mari… Oh et je suis à moitié elfe… «

« QUOI ? C'est lui Drago Malefoy ? Celui qui t'as fait chier pendant des années ? Et tu vas l'épouser ? Mais au fait tu disais pas qu'il était moche ? Parce que là je suis pas d'accord ! »

Hermione se retint de rire, elle avait tout retenu sauf l'info la plus choquante… Lilith et ses potins…

« Oui c'est bien lui, et c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas moche… »

« Mais pourquoi tu dois l'épouser ? »

Hermione lui raconta tout, ses dons, son mariage, sa famille.

« Bé sa va t'aurais pu tomber sur un moche… »

« T'es incorrigible … » Sourit Hermione.

Drago refit surface en tenant divers papiers à la main.

« C'est bon ! On y va j'aime pas l'odeur ici ? »

« Ok ».

Drago prit une main à Lilith et Hermione fit de même, et en un instant ils se retrouvèrent devant les grilles du manoir Malefoy.

Lilith se retrouva époustouflée tout comme Hermione la première fois, elle suivit les deux autres jusqu'aux portes du manoir, mais quand Drago allait les franchir Hermione l'arrêta.

« T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Parce que je sais très bien que ton père va très mal le prendre. »

« Je sais ça. Je sais aussi que je vais en baver. Mais bon je sais pas j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que je dois faire c'est tout. »

« Merci… » Dit Hermione en lui donnant une bise sur la joue

« De rien. »

Puis ils se décidèrent à entrer, Lilith surprise par l'allure froide et austère de manoir se rapprocha de sa sœur.

Narcissa qui les vit arrivés se demanda qui était la jeune fille avec eux, mais elle comprit en voyant les regards inquiets qu'échangeaient les deux jeunes filles, le même regard.

« Ainsi Hermione, tu as une sœur, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? »

Hermione lui expliqua l'accident et le coma de Lilith. Quand la jeune fille eut fini son récit Narcissa sourit à son fils et lui dit qu'il avait très bien fait. Ils restèrent donc dans le petit salon de Narcissa à prendre le thé. Mais leur tranquillité fut de courte durée. En effet dès son retour Lucius se fit remarquer.

« Qui est-ce ? » hurla-il en désignant la blonde du doigt.

« La sœur d'Hermione père. » Répondit Drago en finissant sa tasse.

« Drago Severus Malefoy, comment à tu oser emmener une misérable moldue dans notre demeure ! Fils ingrat ! »

Narcissa allait prendre la parole quand Lucius prononça le sortilège du doloris. Cela avait toujours été comme ça pour Drago, il ne craignait presque plus le doloris. Au moment où il s'attendait à recevoir le sortilège, il entendit de voix crier ensemble.

« Il suffit ! »

Hermione avait repris son apparence sombre et Lilith se tenait furieuse à ses côtés. Il émanait d'elle deux auras très distinctes. Celle de Lilith bleue et celle d'Hermione rouge la première avait terrassé Lucius et la seconde avait protégé Drago. Le serpentard regarda alors Lilith et Hermione qui se regardaient sans comprendre.

« Lilith tu es sorcière ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ba… On dirait que oui… » Répondit la concernée.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Fin du chapitre 10 :**_

« Lilith tu es sorcière ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ba… On dirait que oui… » Répondit la concernée.

**Chapitre 11 :**

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle avait terrassé Lucius Malefoy ce qui n'était pas rien. Narcissa se dirigea ensuite vers son mari et le remit sur pied avant de lui mettre une gifle. Elle lui hurla qu'il était un père indigne et un mauvais mari et que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit sur les personnes présentes dans cette maison, il prendrait la porte. Lucius grogna puis jeta un regard noir aux trois jeunes avant de monter l'escalier conduisant à ses appartements. Narcissa ayant repris contenance sourit aux enfants et leur dit d'être prêts pour le souper a 20h précises. Puis les trois jeunes montèrent dans la chambre de Drago et d'Hermione, et s'installèrent sur le lit. Hermione se décida à questionner sa sœur.

« Tu as déjà fait preuve de potentiel magique avant ? »

« Euh non… »

« Sa me paraît vraiment étrange, tu as remarqué toi aussi Drago ? »

Drago ne releva pas qu'elle l'avait encore une fois appelé par son prénom, il repensait au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, sa lui trottait dans la tête.

« Hein quoi ? »

« Je te demandais si tu avait remarquer que sa magie était particulière ? »

« Mouais, de ka magie blanche quoi… Dans le style de la tienne ou de celle de St Potter… Sauf que toi t'es une elfe et que lui il est bizarre. »

« On va aller loin avec sa Malefoy ! »

« Ah ! C'est Malefoy maintenant ! Super, merci beaucoup… »

« Désolée, mais je perds difficilement mes mauvaises habitudes » lui dit doucement Hermione. « Et j'en connais un autre comme ça… N'est-ce pas DRAGO ? » Rajouta –elle en appuyant sur son prénom.

« Mouais c'est ça mpfff … » Marmonna t-il dans sa barbe.

Hermione et Lilith rirent de lui puis une fois calmées, elles retournèrent à leur discussion sur les capacités magiques de Lilith. Hermione mit alors son avis personnel de côté et décida d'écrire une lettre à Dumbledore afin qu'il émette une hypothèse. Elle lui envoya une chouette du manoir Malefoy et dans sa lettre, elle narrait les faits, s'il n'était pas déjà au courant. Puis en attendant la réponse Lilith leur proposa un jeu moldu, Action ou vérité, que les deux sorciers connaissaient ce qui étonna Hermione. Il ajouta même quelques sorts afin d'être sûr que personne ne triche.

« Alors qui commence ? » demanda Lilith.

« Drago c'est le seul garçon. » répondit sa sœur.

« Okay… Euhhhh Lilith action ou vérité ? »

« Action. »

« Tu vas aller… Euh non… Je sais pas moi ! HA bé tu prends mon tour. »

« Okay Hermione ? »

« Vérité. »

« Quelle est la dernière personne que tu ai embrassée ? »

« Drago… »

« Yeah ! Jle savais c'est pas si forcés vous deux en vrai ! Hihihi sa se voit troppppp ! Bon aller à toi Hermione. »

Les deux jeunes étaient couleur pivoine Hermione bégaya que sa sœur disait n'importe quoi puis se tourna vers le Serpentard.

« Drago ? »

« Action. »

« Tu vas mettre ça et aller voir ta mère avec ! » Dit Hermione riant à l'avance. Elle lui tendait une robe évasée rouge sang et or, ainsi qu'une perruque mauve et un fanion 'Allez Gryffondor'.

Drago la regarda d'un air effrayé puis pensa à refuser puis se souvînt des conditions… Il enfila donc la robe et la perruque puis Hermione enclencha le fanion qui se mit a hurler des « ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR » à tout vas.

Drago revint quelques minutes plus tard les joues rouges de honte, on entendait son père hurler et sa mère s'étrangler de rire de là où elles étaient. Il fit une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras sur son torse. Hermione sourit puis lui dit :

« C'est à toi… »

« Je sais… Hermione ? »

« Mmmh vérité… J'ai pas envie que tu te venges… »

« C'est qui pour toi le plus beau gars de Poudlard ? »

Hermione piqua un fard murmura un vague « Fait chier… » puis lui répondit.

« C'est toi… »

Drago sourit, il le savait, il avait entendu Hermione parler à la petite Weasley en fin de cinquième année. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui répondit.

« Je le savais déjà, mais l'entendre de ta bouche me flatte encore plus . »

Puis voyant la couleur d'Hermione variée une fois de plus il éclata de rire.

« Elle respire plus… Hahahahahaha… »

Hermione inspira un grand coup, le toisa et lui répondit :

« On voit que l'idée de ma mort te réjouis ! Merci ! »

Drago lui sourit et Hermione demanda à Lilith de choisir action ou vérité. Cette dernière choisit vérité.

« Comment trouves tu Drago ? »

« Si vous étiez pas fiancés et toujours ennemis… Jte le piquerais ! » Répondit-elle en riant.

« Drago action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité… »

« Pourquoi as tu embrassé ma sœur ? »

« Qui te dis que c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé ? »

« Elle est bien trop prude pour faire le premier pas ! »

Drago éclata de rire devant la tête d'Hermione. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait pleurer de honte. Mais pour une prude , elle embrassait vachement bien ! Il ne se fit pas prier pour le dire. Et il ajouta qu'il l'avait embrassé parce qu'il en avait simplement l'envie.

Personne ne vit le sourire presque sadique qui se dessina sur le visage de Lilith. Drago et Hermione continuèrent à poser des questions sans grande importance. Puis le tour de la cadette vint de nouveau.

« Drago ? Aimerais-tu embrassé de nouveau Hermione ? »

Drago sembla réfléchir puis répondit :

« Moui, oui pourquoi pas… Et puis bon je compte bien profiter un peu de mon mariage ! »

Hermione sembla soudain plus en colère contre Drago, c'est pas parce qu'elle l'avait embrassé une fois qu'il devait espérer plus. Drago remarqua sa réaction et regretta un peu ses paroles. Mais bon autant dire maintenant ce qu'il pensait . Il était un homme et avait ses besoins. Hermione vit que Drago était en pleine réflexion et comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Puis Lilith remarquant le silence gêné qui s'était installé leur dit alors :

« Ba si sa vous convient à tous les deux pourquoi ne pas recommencer ? »

Les deux jeunes se fixèrent un instant, ils avaient visiblement l'envi de recommencer et à cette pensée leurs joues s'empourprèrent. Ils se sourirent puis, s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, quand une chouette cogna à la vitre. Hermione s'écarta alors très vite et toujours aussi rouge et dit d'un ton méprisant :

« C'est la réponse à papy Dumby… »

**Koukou ! Ba voilà enfin la suite ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Il est un peu space mais bon il fallait faire bouger les choses pas trop vite… Alors vous vous préferez que Lilith soit sorcière ou non ? J'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis ! Bon je met la suite dès que j'ai 295 reviews… Bien que le nombre ai diminué… C'est pas gentil ! Bon aller à bientôt bye !**


	13. Chapter 13

**_KOUKOU ! Vous allez bien ? Moi sa va ! Bon étant seule en ce jour de la St Valentin, j'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau à vous ! Je voudrais quand même passer un gros coup de gueule, je suis consciente que je demande beaucoup de reviwes mais vu le nombre de personne qui m'ont dans leurs alertes, je trouve ça normal. Je voulais aussi dire que c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de reviews mais c'est toujours les même qui les mettent… Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai plus de 17000 lectures sur cette fics ? lol Au passage aussi, j'ai d'autres fics et je sais bien que celle-ci est bien meilleure mais j'aimerais quand même un peu de considération pour ce que je fais. Merci à la personne qui à découvert ma fic et qui m'a mit plus de 10 reviews, une à chaque chapitre je crois… Maintenant voilà la suite !_**

_**Fin chapitre 11 :**_

Ils se sourirent puis, s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, quand une chouette cogna à la vitre. Hermione s'écarta alors très vite et toujours aussi rouge et dit d'un ton méprisant :

« C'est la réponse à papy Dumby… »

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre et saisit la lettre d'un geste vif, ce qui valut un coup de bec. Elle chassa l'oiseau du revers de la main et referma la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la lettre, elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle ne contenait pas sa réponse tant elle était courte.

_Miss Edenker,_

_Votre lettre manquant de précision, je ne peux me faire un avis, c'est pourquoi je vous donne rendez-vous à minuit devant la cheminée de votre chambre… À très bientôt donc._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione ayant fini la missive jura, puis regarda l'heure. Il était minuit moins dix. Hermione ragea puis donna un coup de poing dans le mur.

« Vieux fou ! » dit-elle. « Quand je pense qu'avant je lui vouais un culte ! »

Drago ricana à entendre Hermione parler ainsi, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Il regarda Lilith et lui fit un sourire car elle aussi semblait choquée de l'attitude de sa sœur. Hermione tourna en rond pendant dix minutes puis s'agenouilla devant le feu.

« Il ne va pas tarder. » Murmura t-elle.

Mais les minutes passèrent et Dumbledore ne faisait toujours pas son apparition. Hermione qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver se prit la tête entre les mains et une aura noire se dégagea autour d'elle. Lilith la regarda interdite, elle n'avait jamais de spectacle aussi effrayant. Elle s'approcha de Drago puis se cacha derrière lui en accrochant ses mains à ses épaules. Drago lui-même ne savait pas quoi faire. Hermione sembla peu à peu redevenir normale puis releva la tête et dit :

« Lilith s'il te plaît envoie-moi un oreiller. »

La petite blonde s'exécuta et Hermione saisit l'oreiller au vol. Puis contre toute attente elle fourra sa tête dedans et poussa un cri suraigu. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête l'oreiller explosa complètement, répandant des plumes à travers toute la chambre. Hermione les regarda voler, eut un petit sourire gêné puis se concentra de nouveau sur le feu.

Soudain la tête du vieux directeur apparut et Hermione se retrouva, d'un seul coup, assise sur ses fesses tant elle avait été surprise. Dumbledore eut un léger sourire, Drago ri franchement et Lilith qui n'avait jamais vu de pareil phénomène ne quittait pas des yeux la tête du vieil homme. Puis se rappelant qu'il était promis à sa sœur, elle lâcha Drago.

« Désolé pour mon retard mais j'avais une importante affaire à régler et… »

« Mais oui ! C'est ça ! À d'autres ! » le coupa Hermione.

Drago distingua un sourire amusé sur le visage du directeur devant la réaction d'Hermione. Puis la tête reprit la parole :

« Cela concernait Monsieur Potter, miss. »

Toute trace de colère sembla quitter Hermione, elle eut un sourire attendri et demanda :

« Il va bien au moins ? »

« Oui miss. Je l'ai invité ainsi que les Weasley à votre mariage comme vous le vouliez. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Hermione, dans toute cette histoire elle avait presque oublié qu'il lui restait seulement trois jours avant son mariage.

« Merci… »

Le vieil homme eut un nouveau sourire, cette fois bienveillant puis il continua :

« Maintenant venons en à la raison pour laquelle vous avez fait appel à moi… »

Hermione lui expliqua de nouveau l'incident en donnant plus de détails et en répondant à certaines questions.

« Donc si je comprend bien, miss Granger vous n'aviez jamais fait preuve de dons magiques avant ? »

«Euh non… »

« Je me suis renseigné sur votre accident et avez-vous eu besoin d'une transfusion sanguine ? »

« Durant cet accident non… Mais plus petite oui j'ai subi une transfusion. »

« Et qui était le donneur ? »

« Hermione mais pourquoi ? »

« Je pense que vous êtes devenue sorcière le jour de 17 ans d'Hermione, avant ces 17 ans, ces pouvoirs n'étaient pas à leurs maximums et maintenant ils sont décuplés, voilà pourquoi vous faites maintenant preuve de potentiel magique. »

Un ange passa. Ils regardaient tous les trois Dumbledore comme s'il venait de leur dire que le mariage se ferait sur Saturne. Lilith se décida à prendre la parole :

« Vous voulez dire que je suis sorcière maintenant ? »

« Oui et non, tes pouvoirs ne sont pas assez forts, tu as fait preuve d'une grande force ce soir car tes sentiments ont été touchés, la colère, la joie, et tout autre sentiment peut comme pour Hermione faire varier tes aptitudes. »

« Je vois, donc je ne vais pas aller dans votre école ? »

« Si bien sûr, tu restes une sorcière et puis je ne vais pas te séparer de ta sœur… Mais tu n'iras pas en cours normalement, tu feras avec moi et d'autres professeurs des entraînements pour avoir un niveau plus haut. Et le professeur Rogue te fera une potion pour renforcer tes capacités magiques. Ainsi tu auras des cours particuliers. »

« Mais monsieur. » Coupa Hermione « Qu'allez vous dire pour la faire entrer à Poudlard si elle ne suit pas les cours ? »

Dumbledore sembla considéré sa question puis réfléchit un instant.

« Que pensez-vous d'avoir une assistante au cours d'études des Moldus ? »

Lilith sourit, décidemment ce vieux bonhomme avait la réponse à tout. Hermione lui envoya un sourire sincère et Drago se dit qu'il allait peut-être se mettre au cours d'étude des moldus, que cela lui permettrait de voir plus souvent les deux jeunes filles.

« Je vois que tout le monde est d'accord, nous nous reverrons donc à la rentrée, ou peut-être plus tôt. » Ajouta t-il malicieux.

Puis son visage quitta la cheminée et les trois jeunes restèrent un moment silencieux. Lilith restait sur le fait qu'elle allait se retrouver à Poudlard avec 5 années de retard. Drago pensait que cette année allait probablement être la pire de toute sa vie. Et Hermione s'interrogeait sur Dumbledore. Elle lui en voulait, mais il l'avait aidée pour sa sœur, beaucoup aidé. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser ni comment réagir. Ils s'endormirent tous les trois sur le lit, tout habillés, chacun plongé dans des rêves concernant la journée qui c'était écoulé. Parmi les récents évènements, le mariage, qui était malgré tout le plus d'actualité et le plus important avait quitté leurs esprits.

C'était cependant sans compter sur Narcissa, qui apparemment ravie par cette idée, vînt les réveiller en leur rappelant qu'aujourd'hui, la répétition de la cérémonie avait lieu. Les deux jeunes blêmirent dès leur réveil tandis que Lilith arborait un sourire amusé mais néanmoins endormi.Narcissa les pressa et une fois prêts, ils transplanèrent tous dans une sorte de cathédrale. Le 'prêtre' était déjà présent, Narcissa expliqua à Hermione que chez les sorciers, ce n'était pas un prêtre mais un mage qui mariait les gens.

La cérémonie était beaucoup plus courte que chez les moldus, elle consistait à se tenir mains jointes (Drago et Hermione bien sûr), au-dessus d'une petite coupe. Le mage récita quelques formules, mais ne leur demanda pas s'ils acceptaient de se marier. Puis on leur expliqua qu'ensuite, le mage prononcerait une dernière formule qui leur entaillerait les poignets, qu'ils devraient ensuite collés l'un contre l'autre et qu'on poserait un ruban autour. Le mage dira quelques formules de plus et leurs plaies cicatriseront et ils seront mariés.

Hermione écouta avec une attention particulière, comme à son habitude tandis que Drago regardait son poignet, il redoutait ce mariage, il redoutait Hermione, et redoutait surtout ses colères. 'Après ça faudra pas que je la mette en colère pensa Drago.'

Hermione sourit et lui répondit :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je tenterais de me contrôler. »

Drago la regarda interloqué.

« J'ai pensé tout haut ? »

« Non. » Intervint Lilith. « Non, tu n'as pas pensé tout haut. » Reprit-elle en regardant Hermione d'un air perplexe.

_**Bon maintenant vous n'oubliez pas la case go ! lol je mettrais la suite que si j'ai des reviews ! au moins autant que d'habitude ( plus si possible lol) et le prochain chapitre c'est la mariage donc Harry, Ron et toute la clique et probablement un petit invité surprise ! allé bisouilles !**_


End file.
